


Things I can't be without

by NicApples, NicMangoes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I just wanted to feed myself lisayuki im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicApples/pseuds/NicApples, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicMangoes/pseuds/NicMangoes
Summary: “YUKINA!" Lisa shouted as she ran towards the vocalist, tears flowing down from her cheeks."I was worried sick about you!"Lisa started hugging Yukina, limited as she was attached to the bed. A few seconds passed, Yukina hasn't said a word, noticing this Lisa got off her. Yukina wore a confused face."Hey Yukina? Are you alrig-"Yukina interrupts Lisa, "Sorry but, who are you?”“Eh-?” Yukina’s words left Lisa in shock.This was the last thing she expected to hear from her.(Good Summaries? What's that?)





	1. Be in full bloom for all eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes, this is my first fanfic so uh very sorry for the shitty writing and secondly english isn't my main language so, sorry for grammar mistakes  
anyway enjoy!
> 
> Change Logs (Because we made too many changes lmao)  
8/13/19 Update: Revised Chapter 1 to Lisa's POV. We aren't going to make changes to this chapter anymore and its  
not necessary to reread it as its only narration that has been changed but just wanted to point it out for past readers.

It was just a regular practice session.  
Yukina has been coughing a lot lately, I've been worried.  
Hearing Yukina cough for the fourth time isn't ceasing my worries.

"Yukina? Are you alright?" I asked.

However upon saying that I can already see a frown on the vocalist's face “I'm fine.” Clearly she wasn't fine, but with the tone of her voice pushing  
her wouldn't do any good.  
  
Yukina coughed for the fifth time that day.

"You should really get some rest Yukina," I suggest.

Holding back another cough, she sternly replied. "I'm fine, you have work don't you? Then I'll be going this way, I'll see you tomorrow,” Before I can protest, Yukina was already gone.  
  
I thought of following Yukina, until...  
"YUKINA!"

_A crash._  
  
Faint mumbles and orders of doctors can be heard as Yukina was railed into the emergency room.

I was completely torn, sobbing, clinging onto Sayo's shirt, She was trying her best to reassure me but all of that was void.

A car going at fast speed. At the wrong time and place, ran directly towards Yukina's side, the sound, the sight of it.

It was my fault isn't it?

If I could have done something this wouldn't have happened.

Stupid. Idiot.

It was night by the time a woman sporting a white coat called out. The rest of Roselia out cold, save for Me and Sayo "Miss Hikawa?", Sayo stood up. Taking a deep breath she went to the woman, I followed  
close behind  
  
"I'm Doctor Nakashima, before we get started may I ask your relationship with Minato Yukina?"  
As hard as for her to do so, Sayo responded. "Yes, we’re all her friends, her parents are out of town and she's an only child."  
  
Nakashima nodded, and started to take down notes. "Very well, I have good news and bad news, good news is that she doesn't have any severe injuries she should be fine after a week or two."

I let out a sigh of relief, even so....

"And the bad news?" I asked, I knew my voice was quivering but I paid no mind to it.

Nakashima was about to countinue but was interrupted by a nurse, "Sorry to bother Doctor, but Minato-san has woken up."

She'll be ok right? Right? These words occupy my mind as The Doctor gestured to follow her.  
  
As we enter the room Yukina was wide awake, back laying aganist the bed rest.  
"YUKINA!" I shouted running towards the vocalist, already feeling my cheeks get wet from my tears.

"I was worried sick about you!"

I started hugging Yukina, limited as she was attached to the bed. After a few seconds passed Yukina hasn't said a word, noticing this I got off. Yukina wore a confused face. "Hey Yukina? Are you alrig-"

"Sorry but, who are you?"  
  
“Eh-?”

My world froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what a cliche ending right? I just wanted to feed myself lisayuki so it might be self indulgent  
I actually haven't thought of the whole story just yet so uh this might be a wild ride, updates would depend  
on the support, Thanks for reading!  



	2. Life will always repeat itself

"Ahahaha, Stop joking around Yukina!" The brunette jokingly said, but the crack in her voice knew the real reason behind my words.

The sorrow in her eyes makes my heart ache.

I don't understand.

A teal haired girl was behind her. Although her expression does not say much, I know she’s trying to process moment just now, as if she was as confused as I am.  
However the shaking in her hands say she's in a much different position than me.

The woman in the white coat can only give a pity smile as she proceded to explain. "Minato-san's condition is a form of a retrograde amnesia. Though she did not suffer from any serious damage, it could have been caused by the trauma from the accident. She might have lost a few months to a few years worth of her memories but she might be able to recognize some events preceding it. Engaging conversations with her may help."

"Imai-san." The girl behind her placed a hand on her shoulder to console her.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"My name is Lisa Imai, your childhood friend..." She raised her hand making a peace sign.

"..well, not from how you recall it, I guess." her smile twitched saying those words. Her hand is still gesturing a.. shaking peace sign.  
Lisa Imai...?

Trying to recall the name, I felt a slight jolt in my head..

"Yukina!" a girl cheerfully said, echoing..

I don't remember any more than that..

My name is Yukina Minato, that I am certain, music is my passion, I hate bitter melons, I have a goal. I can’t recall what it is..

As I try to focus on recovering my memories, I fail to understand the conversation between this Lisa and the other girl watching over me.

Music.. goal.. it’s no use! I can’t recall anything!

I’m Yukina Minato, that I know for certain. Yet, who is Yukina Minato?

"And this is Sayo!”

“Huh?”

“Her name is Sayo Hikawa." Lisa eagerly said pointing at the teal haired girl who was by her side.  
  
"Imai-san.." she whispered, but loud enough to be able to be heard by the both of us.

Lisa's smile noticebly turned into a frown but it went as quickly as it came.

"And of course, you. Yukina Minato. Vocalist and Leader of Roselia"

Roselia?

It was only a word, but it felt more than that. Was it part of my goal?

I want to remember. But as to how.. I—

“..Minato-san!”

“Eek!” I was startled. It was Sayo, the way she calls my name.. she sounded strict and rational..

“Y-yes?” I answered.

Sayo looked surprised.

“Is there somet—“

“No,” she interrupted. “Pardon me. As I was about to say, we will do everything we can to help. Roselia is the five of us. We still need you with us on the stage. That’s why..” Sayo paused then looked away. “Call us whenever you need to..”

I flashed Sayo a smile. “Thank you.”

What was I thinking? Of course they’re the answers I needed. I can’t give up. I can’t really leave them hanging after entrusting them such an opportunity in Roselia.

I am Yukina Minato and I’m certain of it.


	3. You and I, we'll keep moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload schedule is so random, sorry about that lol

It was band practice. Although I knew that practice was the least of our worries, Roselia strives for the best, even with Minato-san absent. Even so, the air was filled with so much tension, even Imai-san was having trouble breaking it, or is it because she's the one affected the most among us, even though she was the one who comforted me at the hospital?

"It'll be fine Sayo!" she said, flashing a smile, despite not really feeling fine herself

_Just how long to you intend to hide your true feelings?_

I looked up from my guitar as I finished tuning. Imai-san was supposed to pick a song for us to practice. However..

"Imai-san?" No response.

"Imai-san?" I repeated, louder.

"Huh?! Wh-What?"

"You’re the one who's going to pick what song we’re about to practice." I replied.

In any other situation, I would have scolded Imai-san for spacing out in practice but who can blame her?

Keep personal feelings out of Roselia?

I was naive to even say that. Especially not after what I’ve said...

"Lisa-nee.." sensing the drummer's worry she flashed her a smile while that might have eased Ako's worries, I can tell it was forced.

"Ahaha, sorry about that,” Lisa jokingly said. “Anyway let's start with Determination Symphony?"

I frowned but nodded anyway.

What happened and what I said back in the hospital.. it was, to put it into words, a disgrace.

They stopped playing. I lost focus. What happened?

"Hikawa-san.. You were out of tempo," Shirokane-san quietly mumbled.

"My apologies, let's try that one more time from the top.”

For me to mess up even in practice.. That was very unusual for me. I need to focus.

We abruptly stopped.

"Hikawa-san..."

Off-tempo again? I slightly winced by how hard I was starting to press the fret board.

"I-I’m sorry." Before I could restart, Imai-san interrupted..

"We've been at it for while now how about we take a break?" She said forcing a smile.

I simply nodded as I put down my guitar.

While Imai-san tried to break the ice, we can tell the atmosphere feels a lot more different than the usual.

Ako would usually blurt out absurd lines to ease up the mood, but even she couldn’t.

"I'm going to the café, anybody coming?"

Grabbing the water bottle, Ako replied "Oh me!"

"Then.. I'll be going too..." Shirokane-san responded.

"Sayo?" Imai-san looked at me expectantly.

"I'm fine."

The bassist pouted in return.

"Come on!” She insisted as she takes my hand “I'll treat you if you want."

I shook my head, "It’s fine Imai-san, really."

"I insist Sayo. You can't practice on a empty stomach!"

Of course she's insisting even with our situation, kindness isn't something that you can take from her, I suppose.

Giving in, I sighed "Alright, Anything will do Imai-san. However, I'll stay here if that's alright.”

"Sure! Fries it is!" She grinned, once the door was closed I was left to my own devices.

"Kindness... huh?" I mumbled.

_I wonder how Imai-san could still be kind to me after all that’s happened in the hospital._

==========================================================

“I’m Lisa Imai, your childhood friend.. well, not from how you recall it, I guess.”

Minato-san did not respond as it seemed like she was trying to remember about Imai-san.

“Imai-san, I’d hate to interrupt, but can we talk for a moment?”

“Sure thing, Sayo,” Imai-san answered as we move away from Minato-san.

"Minato-san.." I said, sitting beside Imai-san “She forgot everything. About us, and Roselia.”

Imai-san only looked away, speechless.

"I worry about Roselia’s future." I added. “Will it jus—“

“Sayo,” Imai-san interrupted. “Roselia is the least we should think about, given the situation at hand.”

The _least_?

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. Did Imai-san, no, did Roselia.. give up?

“...Unacceptable.”

“Sayo?”

“I will not accept this Imai-san,” I said, clenching my fist. “Are you saying that we quit on Roselia?”

“Sayo, I did no—“

"If Minato-san forgot everything what was all our hard work for?" I raised my voice a bit, starting to neglect common decency.

“Roselia has just started gaining attention.” I added. “We can still find someo—“

“I can’t let you say that, Sayo.” Imai-san interrupted in a tone I never heard before. “Yukina will recover. Yukina has led Roselia to its current state and always will be.”

Pausing from Imai-san’s interruption cleared my head.

I-I didn’t mean to think of replacing Minato-san.

I was confused, desperate; I worked hard. I didn’t want our career to end like this. I..  
“Sayo,” Imai-san called me in a gentler tone. “We know how hard you worked to take Roselia to where it is now. But I’d like you to know that Ako, Rinko, and myself did all that we can in our own ways. We want to take Roselia to the top as much as you do!”

“Imai-san..”

“But we can’t have anyone else do it with us. It will be Yukina, and it will always be her.” Imai-san extends her hand to me. “Are you with us, Sayo?”

“O-of course.” I stammered as I took her hand. “I do not really think I can make it if it wasn’t Minato-sa—.” I stopped as Imai-san embraces me. “Imai-san this is a bit..”

“I understand, Sayo. We know you only thought what’s the best for Roselia. You were just confused. But.. welcome back, Sayo.”

“..I’m back, Imai-san.”

“Now then..”

"And this is Sayo!" She looked to Minato-san like nothing happened

“Huh?” Minato-san responded in confusion.

"Her name is Sayo Hikawa!" She grinned

"Imai-san..." I quietly mumbled  
Well, I guess it can’t be helped. I will assist in Minato-san’s recovery.

This was what I thought as Imai-san clues Minato-san in about her identity. I thought she might need a little help so..

“..Minato-san!”

“Eek!” Minato-san squealed. I’ve never seen her like that.. it’s kind of cute..

Minato-san continued, “Is there somet—“

“No,” I interrupted. “Pardon me. As I was about to say, we will do everything we can to help. Roselia is the five of us. We still need you with us on the stage. That’s why..” I looked away in embarrassment “Call us whenever you need to..”

==========================================================

I’m glad Imai-san was by our side, keeping Roselia intact, I thought as I was waiting for them to come back in the studio

Come to think of it, I’ve never apologized to Imai-san yet..

“I’m back!” Lisa cheerfully says, bringing in a bag of fries. “Come on Sayo, join me.”

“Where is Udogawa-san and Shirokane-san?” I asked.

“I told them that I’ll go first to send you a snack.”

“In that case..” I stood up, “Imai-san, I’m..” I bowed down. “I apologize for my display of attitude back at the hospital!”

“H-huh?! Sayo what are you—?”

“I know it was irrational, childish even for me to act that way. It was selfish of me to think that I was the only one who worked hard to bring Roselia up. That’s why..”

Imai-san handed me my bag of fries. “That’s why you need to eat! We can do this, Sayo! I’m counting on you!”

Imai-san..

You are just _too_ kind aren’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaeri and tadamai sounds less sentimental in english oof.


End file.
